


Long Time Since We've Met..

by Yandere_Rock



Series: Reversal Of Roles [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro Yamada gets a strange text after stalking his crush, Ayano Aishi.</p><p>What this leads to is up for you to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Since We've Met..

_Howdy._

 

_Who is this?_

 

_I saw you stalk a girl today._

 

_I asked who are you. And that's none of your concern._

 

_Does Osana Najimi ring a bell?_

 

_..._

 

_Thought so._

 

_Didn't you go missing years ago?_

 

_I wanted away from society, but I decided it would be fun to cause some mischief._

 

_By stalking me._

 

_Yeah I've done that for months._

 

_You're a creep.  
_

 

_And you're crazy._

 

_So you want me to help you?_

 

_What do ya say my childhood friend?_

 

_If you stalked me enough to know I stalk Ayano, you know I don't feel jackshit about you "friend"._

 

_Aha yes. But there's a benefit to assisting my blood lust._

 

_Ok._

 

_There's an annoyingly shy girl who refuses to give out her name. She calls herself Info-chan and has known Ayano for a bit._

_I want you to kill her._

 

_Excuse me?_

 

_She's stupidly shy and not even knowing her name is bringing down business and I don't want to loose clients._

 

_What?!_

 

_She also is in love with Ayano. Plans on taking her this Friday._

_So are you helping me or not?_

 

_I.._

_I don't know._

 

_Well if you need me, you have my number._

_If you want a weapon or plan, then let's hope no girls notice you ;)_

 

_Creep._


End file.
